


Heat After Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's got a magic kink, Blow Jobs, Brief mention of Gwaine being a smug dork, M/M, Yep theres more of 'em, fluff too, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gwaine did look a little smug though, and Arthur made sure to throw his sword and belt onto a high enough tree branch that it'd be funny to watch him struggle for it the next morning.</i>
</p><p>Or, Merlin used his magic during battle. Arthur likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat After Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta. And probably never will. D;

They had to be fast. Merlin was, of course, not so interested. Arthur on the other hand felt abuzz, his adrenaline spiked. It always did, always would , watching Merlin become Emrys. Watch the pale eyes turn gold, watch the slight, waifish body become looming, powerful, and too-large to ignore. Watch hime wipe out whole armies--or mend a child's broken toy.

Today, he had sunk an entire ship of men in the harbor. He walked walked on water .

"We don't have time--" The warlock protested. Arthur shot him a challenging look and sunk straight to his knees. They hit the stone floor of the empty shed with a painful crack and he winced, but was too interested and getting Merlin's trousers unbelted and untied to care about the aches in his knees. He ached everywhere--it had been a fight, that happens. "Arthur--"

"Oh would you shut up ," Arthur huffed, glanced back up at him only briefly before surging forward and taking Merlin's hale-hard length into his mouth. Merlin made a choked noise and gripped at the support beam above him, long, lithe fingers digging in as if the wood was merely cloth, or butter. Arthur couldn't keep the swell of smugness down and went to work immediately. 

After coming out as a sorcerer, Merlin was slower. Not lazy, not idiotic , but he took his time. Arthur, like usual, much desired everything fast and interesting. Merlin liked slow, liked to take him time, liked to observe every nuance. So Arthur licked at his length, suckled delicately at the head, yanked his glove and gauntlet off at the same time. Merlin hummed and closed his eyes, spread his legs when he felt the first brush of calloused fingers between his thighs.

Arthur liked the feel of leather. He left his other glove on, wrapped that hand around himself while he worked at Merlin's pucker, while he sucked and licked him over. Melin smelled like static and tasted like bitter sweat and battle. 

Arthur came first. Arthur almost always came first. Merlin took his time with everything. 

With a soft, sweet inhale, Merlin twitched his hip forward. Arthur swallowed his release like good wine, savored it, rubbed his mismatched hands up and down Merlin's slender flank to ease him off it. 

\--

 

If the Knights missed them at all, none of them made comment. Gwaine did look a little smug though, and Arthur made sure to throw his sword and belt onto a high enough tree branch that it'd be funny to watch him struggle for it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post and specifically this gif:  
> [ Post ](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/130593533326/glimpseinsidemymind-merelyonehalf)
> 
>  


End file.
